1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for displaying information on computer displays.
2. Related Art
Measurement devices acquire and display information regarding objects under test. For example, protocol analyzers acquire and display information regarding communication networks.
Conventional measurement devices often display information in tables. Tables are advantageous in that they provide exact information regarding the object under test. In other words, tables provide a quantitative description of the object under test.
However, tables are limited for a number of reasons. First, tables do not provide a qualitative description of the object under test. Rather, operator experience, knowledge, and skill are required to convert the quantitative description of the object under test (provided by the tables) to a qualitative description of the object under test.
Second, operators may easily read the information in tables only when the operators are close to the measurement devices which are displaying the tables. In other words, information in tables are not visible from across a room.